Being Rin
by BloodInkLilacQuill
Summary: A cute one-shot of Rin and Sesshomaru getting to know each other as father/daughter setting boundaries and torturing the toad-servant. WARNING: FLUFF, CUTENESS and HILARITY


**Thanks to: Taraah36, Dogluver8906 and Darkrosetears**

**And thank you to Darkrosetears who also added my story to her faves.  
**

**Thank you for reviewing, a simple moment of your time made my entire day!**

**And shout-outs to those that added this story to their favorites list but forgot to review: Victoria Pendragon and Mr Chemical1** **Twilightlvr, 5Tazflyer, ilovemiax, Inumongirl18, ,ShiniEm and supernatural-princess17**

**Warning, I ignored the Alerts as I was sure they were meant as a prank, I mean, its a one-shot!**

**2ND WARNING! Fluff to the Fluff x-treme!  
**

* * *

Rin ran around in circles until she was so dizzy she fell over onto the long sweet green grass. Sesshoumaru was off somewhere so she was in Jaken's care. She sat looking at the clouds, a bunny cloud seemed to be waving at her and she waved back with a wide smile. "You stupid child, clouds cannot wave." Said the Demon grump. At first Rin started to cry but then she got one of those ideas that makes you laugh out loud. Giggling as she did so, Rin ran around collecting Make-up that was given to her by the villagers. She had left it around knowing nobody would steal it because she was in the protection of the demon king. Once she was done she went to find Jaken who had gone off to do chores after yelling at her.

She found Jaken sitting by the river complaining about the unfairness of life. She snuck up behind him "I have to watch that weak self-pitying girl, not even higher than mu-" he had been so distracted that he did not notice her arrival until it was too late and she had already dove on his back. They would have landed in the river if Sesshoumaru had not caught them. "What is going on?" he asked in a cold voice. Jaken stuttered a reply but Lord Sesshoumaru paid no heed. Cutting him off he ordered, "See to it the child goes unharmed… and stays happy." At this he put them both down on the ledge of the river and left the two alone as he promptly sat down under a tree and fell sleep.

Rin watching him sleep for a moment. Once she was sure he was asleep she brought out the makeup. Just as she went to do her own make-up using the waters reflection Jaken let his opinion out. "DO NOT USE THAT JUNK, SLOB!" If he had thought yelling would keep her happy he was mistaken. Huge and loud sobs racked her body. Jaken went into a panic Sesshoumaru had ears that could hear all over the forest and would surly hear her cries and skin him alive, literally. "Fine, use the stuff, pretty stuff! That it is! Nice and pretty! Hay! I said you could use it!" Her sobs stopped instantly and she picked the make up brush up again. Instead of bringing it up to her own face to do her own make-up she brought it to Jaken's face. "NOOOOOOOOOOO" he screamed pushing her back. She gave him a glare then let her eyes fill with tears again. "NEVER, EVER, EVER" He continued but she knew she had already won.

Later…

Sesshoumaru came back with dinner, he had gotten up not less then five minutes ago from his nap. He strode into camp with a deer over his shoulder and tossed it onto the ground beside Jaken. He ordered Jaken to make a fire to cook the dinner and to clean the meat. Jaken was wearing a scarf over his head and would not face Sesshoumaru. Rin ran to her lord and sat by his side faithfully. Jaken stomped angrily off when he was done but Rin would not let him off that easily. "Jaken" She called sweetly. He stopped but did not turn around. Sesshoumaru was displeased that Jaken would not turn and decided to do something about it. "Jaken, from now on you serve Rin. Am I understood? And to serve her, you are to face her." Jaken Shook with rage, slowly he turned around and what Sesshoumaru saw made him want to laugh for the first time since…ever.

Jaken had many different colours patching his face and his crown was laced with flowers. He was wearing an old dress from one of the villagers it was a bright unmistakable pink with flowers embroidered to it. Rin rolled around laughing.

Sesshoumaru kept his face strictly non-emotional with a great effort, then turned to Rin. "If he does not please you, tell me and I will deal with him." He said then turned the other way to watch the moon in the sky. Tonight it matched the moon on his forehead. Rin turned to her new servant. "Make me a new dress, a pretty dress, a blue dress, no wait white one, that will say servant of Sesshoumaru, but not a servant's dress..."

Rin ran in a field of flowers picking the best ones she thought Lord Sesshoumaru deserved It was late in the evening and the only light came from the moon but she didn't mind. Suddenly Jaken fell in front of her holding stacks and stacks of cheap cloth that was cut in odd shapes. "What are these?" Rin held up a brown cloth the shape of a banana attached to a yoyo. "These are your new kimono! And you will like them OR ELSE!" Rin quirked her head at him in curiosity but didn't complain, she had everything she really wanted for now.

When dinner was ready they all ate then Jaken cleaned up the mess. Sesshoumaru sat in thought, gazing at the moon as he always had, ever since before he could remember. He did not even notice the child slowly cuddle up beside him until, in her sleep, she grabbed his furry shawl and wrapped it around herself. He looked down at the sleeping girl, so peaceful, so innocent, or at least appearing to be for the moment. For the first time in years he couldn't help but smile.

Something came to him then, a long lost memory, a song his mother once hushed him to sleep with. He was in such a good mood he allowed himself to sing the words allowed well into the night before falling asleep himself, a smile still on his lips.

* * *

**I wrote this a few years ago and newly found it in my 'Fanfiction' folder and wanted to share it! Its just a simple one shot that I didn't get around to putting up in my old account. Please don't forget to review!**

**~BloodInkLilacQuill**


End file.
